


Fashion, Put it All on Me

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Makeovers, Sexual Reference, Songfic, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sayaka and Celestia love trying on different clothes with each other.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fashion, Put it All on Me

“Your dress is so beautiful! It’s like a theater costume!”

”I really wish people would stop assuming such things about my outfit. It is a priceless family heirloom. That is why I wear it,”

“Still, it shows that you have a great sense of fashion!”

“Hm? Whatever are you trying to imply?”

”That maybe you’d look nice in other clothes too?”

So began the girls’ new weekend past-time, hitting up as many clothing stores as they could possibly find and grading each outfit the other tried on.

“It must be designer!” Was Celestia’s only rule.

Both painted their nails and had faces full of fitting makeup as they tried each outfit on. Lolita; gothic for Celestia and sweet for Sayaka. School uniforms; long and black for Celestia and short and blue for Sayaka. Bunny outfits, maid outfits, swimwear, office dresses, waitress clothes, nothing seemed off-limits. It was almost a game at times to see who could wear the outfit better.

Sayaka enjoyed helping Celestia tie the various boots or corsets she wore often, and giving her the right amount of face powder to make her skin achieve the perfect porcelain look. Celestia enjoyed painting Sayaka’s nails and lips and fluffing her skirts out to be just right.

They both enjoyed when the clothes would come off at the end of the day and decorate their respective bedroom floors.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Fashion by Lady Gaga 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=N-ONacowtI0


End file.
